Rescue President Daughter (RE4 remake,EXO vers!)
by Ricini Semen
Summary: EXO merayakan natal dan liburan akhir tahun dengan membuat film parodi Resident Evil 4 yang menceritakan Leon diberi misi menyelamatkan Ashley yang diculik oleh teman lamanya Krausser. Bagaimana jika peran Leon adalah Chanyeol yang nobate Happy Virus?inspirasi dari thehungogreen namun tetep ide gue!EXO OT12 pair:EXO couple official


Title:Rescue President Daugther(RE4 remake,EXO Vers!)

Author:Phenobarbital Kim

Genre:Romance,Humor,Action

Rated:T

Cast:

-EXO member

Dis:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allahh

ispirasi dari thehungogreen tapi isi nya tetep ide gue

Don't like don't read!tinggal close aje selagi loe mampu

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

Sepi...

Gak ada naga ame rusa..,

Di sini cuman ada 10 orang lagi yang bertahan

Kalau di pikir mereka lagi ikut La Akademia Junior/? aje

Di sini cuman yang lagi happy cuman si bebek a.k.a Chen yang dapet kupon lulur coklat dari sabun colek/?

sisa nya GALAU

kagak ada pangeran dari negeri naga/?

kagak ada putri dari walungan 'sungai'/?

yang terpenting bagi mereka

kagak ada yang nyetel dangdut lagu Mba Inul dengan volume maxsimal

Suho mijit kepala

Chanyeol ame Baekhyun mijit tangan mereka gantian

Kai mijit 'sesuatu' di bawah sana karena nonton vidio blue dari Eunhyuk

Natal yang mengenaskan

"Woy gue di bm si rusa nih"ucap hyung tertua mereka Xiumin yang satu-satu nya 90 line,jir kalau inget 90 line dia suka pingin nangis mulu mas-masa dia sama duo bocah yang udah ex-member exo. Apalagi Luhan,gak ada yang bisa ajak main futsal bareng.

"Ape katanye?"

"Dia mau ke sini same si naga bonar/?"

"Ha!maksud hyung Tora Sudiro?"tanya Baekhyun

"Wanjay maksud gue si Kris,dan HEH temsek jangan mainin 'itu' lu terus"Kai hening akhirnya ia harus menghentikan aksi nya

TENG NONG TENG NONG

"YE SABAR"teriak Dio

TENG NONG TENG NONG TENG NONG TENG NONG

"WANJIR MENCET BEL NYA WOLES"teriak Dio ikutan gak woles,lalu ia buka pintu itu dengan slow motion

itu

itu

itu

ITUUUUUUUU

KIM TAN SAMA CHA EUN SANG BLUSUKKAN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/plak

ITU

SI NAGA DAN SI RUSA

ALIAS

KANG KRIS SAREUNG NYI LUHAN

* * *

><p>Semua lagi meluk ke teletubies kesukaan nya si author jaman TK dulu,nangs cibray alay gak woles . Apalagi si Suho leho hejo na kaluar gegara curcol sama si Kris.<p>

"Hiks ge lu tau gue tersiksa di sini,gue cape tapi gue bertahan pingin mundur tapi tetep maju..."

"Terus gue harus bilang wow gitu yaela itu udah tugas lu jadi leader di sini taher 'tarang herang'"

"Tapi gue ngerasa gue gak bisa tapi gue mampu..."

"Lu banyak ngomong,lu bilang gak bisa napa musti bilang lu mampu"Suho nepuk jidat astogeh dia butuh aqua

"Betewe,otewe,o enwe kita ngapain nih supaya dorm gak sepi"tanya Lay

"Bikin film aje gimana?"usul Luhan

"Boleh apaan?"tanya semua anak

"Frozen"potek Chen angkat ketek

"Gue bosen cerita princess mulu yang laen"semua manggut-manggut jawaban Suho

"Gimana kalau game action"usul Kai yang tumben nya dapet ilham/?

"Wanjay tumben pikiranlu dapet ide bro!"salut Chanyeol

"Iye tumben,nah game nya apaan?"tanya Baekhyun

"Resident Evil 4"final Kai

"Yang penculikkan Ashley sama temen nya Leon alias Krauser buat di jadiin penelitian sama si Sadler yang..."

"Setop Lu-ge loe bener dan pelis kalau di ceritain tar kagak rame,ok kita kocok peran nya yang nulis siape?"tanya Kai lagi

"Jangan Kris-ge lagi gue liat nya kudu pake transletan mbah farmakope/?"ucap Chen polos

"Ape lu kate!"

* * *

><p>Kocokkan udah di goyang pake goyangan mba Inul,semua komat kamit semoga peran nya sesuai dengan ke inginan. Satu kertas udah keluar Kris berdehem kecil sebelum membaca kertas udeh lecek itu<p>

"Ini yang gue buka jadi peran Leon ye"mata nya membulat ketika membaca satu nama yang sama sekali out of character

"EMEJING"

"Ge siape yang dapet peran Leon"tanya Tao

"KAMPRET DIA DIA DIA

DIAN SASTRO/eh

.

.

.

CHANYEOL"dan seketika semua member exo pingsan

"AH masa sih out of character"ucap Luhan gak setuju

"Ye bener thetau gue Leon kece walau bekek 'pendek' dia mah terlalu over tinggi mana dia happy viruth kagak mathuk akal"tambah Sehun,yang lain mangguk-mangguk setuju

"Halah ini kan hoki gue jadi Leon lu pade sirik aje"Kris berdehem keras dan seketika mereka terdiam

"Ok lah kita lanjut ke peran Ada sama Ashley"Kris kembali membuka kertas itu seksama

"Innalillahi ya allah"semua bengong,cengo plus hokcay

"Siapa yang meninggal Kris?"tanya Xiumin,Kris cuman geleng kecil

"Yang megang peran ini Baekhyun sama Luhan"semua kembali pingsan di tempat

"YEHET gue sama Baekkie ahahaha Jodoh kagak kemanaaaaa"

"Gila gimana mereka bisa dapet peran yang pas sedangkan Chanyeol?"tanya Chen heran

"Terus Louis Sera baladnya 'temen nya' Leon di peranin sama Sehun"

"DEMI APA!"teriak semua anak

"Gile aja si magnae peranin Louis yang nobate nya ramah dan gak muka datar"ucap Dio yang dari tadi cuma jadi patung liberty yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya

"OK!tenang semua kita lanjut ke boss nya Big Chief,Salazar,Krausser,sama Sadler"

Boss

Big Chief di peranin Kris

Krausser di peranin sama Dio

Sadler di peranin sama Chen

Salazar di peranin sama Suho

.

.

.

.

Semua hening

Tukang baso tiba-tiba gak bisa bergerak

Tom Cruise tiba-tiba keselek es cendol

.

.

.

.

Mereka baru sadar bahwa akan seseorang yang mendapat peran Salazar

Yakni Leader bogel mereka

SUHO!

.

.

.

.

"WAHAHAHA GIMANA BISA SUHO HYUNG DAPET PERAN YANG CUCOK BUAT DIA"semua jungkir balik,guling-guling gak jelas

"ANJIR SUHO LU COCOK BANGET PERANIN ITU ORANG HAHAHA"Suho cuman diam meratapi nasib kenapa menjadi orang bogel selalu dikucilkan

'Awas aje kalau mereka butuh duit kagak gue kasih cih'ucap nya dalam hati

"Haha udah-udah ini sutradara nya Kai,terus pembaca naskah Lay,sisa nya jadi zombie"ucap Kris final

Semua udah pake kostum sesuai peran,latar dorm udah kayak pedesaan dan mereka lagi nunggu peran cewek nya. Semua udah siap malah sangat siap meranin character mereka.

"Ini Lu-ge sama Baek hyung lama amat?"tanya Dio yang lain cuman ngegeleng kepala nya pelan

Muncul lah duo cabe/? pake baju feminim mereka,semua hening semua hokcay gak percaya mereka sangat cantik. Luhan pake wig pirang persis kayak Ashley beneran,rok ijo sebatas atas lutut,baju rajutan coklat tanpa lengan,switer corak yang di pasang seperi jubah dan boot warna coklat membuat Luhan tampak manis

Baekhyun si cabe gendot/? makin cabe aja,dia pake wig item kayak Ada,leher nya ada hiasan semacam kalung gitu warna item,dress merah motif kupu-kupu di bagian ujung rok nya dan memperlihatkan paha mulus nya,serta hak heels warna hitam. Membuat seorang Chanyeol harus menelan ludah nya kasar liat seksi nya mukul agak keras kepala Chanyeol dia tau kalau bentar lagi bocah itu akan menerkam Baekhyun

"Kai kita mulai saja film nya"Kai mengangguk,Chanyeol masih mengusap kepala nya. Dan film pun di mulai

* * *

><p>Chanyeol POV<p>

1998...

adalah tahun dimana yang mengerikan pembunuhan terjadi di gunung Arklay

Segera setelah itu berita dari seluruh dunia mengungkapkan bahwa adalah kesalahan percobaan virus rahasia oleh perusahaan farmasi internasional,Payung

"Setop!kenapa nama perusahaan nya jadi payung?"intrupsi Kai padaku

"Lah emang artinya umbrella kan payung Kai?"Kai ngangguk 'bener juga tu orang' dan film pun di lanjutkan

Virus menyebar di komunitas gunung dekat Arklay,Kota Seoul dan memukul kota kecil yang damai dengan menghancurkan dan melumpuhkan landasan yang sangat fondasi.

Tidak mengambil perubahan, presiden negara memerintahkan rencana kontingensi untuk mensterilkan kota Seoul. Dengan seluruh urusan public hilang pemerintah Seoul menerbitkan suspensi tak terbatas gelar bisnis untuk Payung. Lalu harga sahamnya jatuh dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan payung selesai.

6 tahun kemudian...

Kini gue bekerja di pemerintah Korea dan di misikan menyelamatkan putri presiden yang kate nye di culik orang pas pulang kampus. Di dalam mobil mereka menyeel lagu dangdut Mba Citata Cita menusuk pendengaranku.

"SAKITNYAH TUH DI DIEU DI DALAM HATIKU

SAKITNYAH TUH DI DIEU PAS BENANG JANTUNGKU

SAKITNYAH TUH DI DIEU KAU NGADUAKEUN ABDI"gue lirik sekilas sopir suruhan CIA ngedangdut,gue juga demen malah bisa aja gue joget di dalem mobil. Sayang gue cuman natep males dan tetep stay cool

"Jir gue mual liat dia so cool gitu beuh"protes Lay yang ngejeda baca naskah nya

"Ah lu sirik mulu ge!"ucap gue agak gak woles

"FOKUS WOY FOKUS!"titah sang sutradara temsek alias Kai pada kami

"Brohhh gue kebelet pipis,kita nepi dulu ye"ucap sopir,dia menepikan mobil nya. Salah satu temen nya nawarin rokok ke gue tau gue nolak

"Sorry mas gue bukan perokok gue cuman suka ngisep doang"ucap gue santai dan tetep cool

"Same aja kempret!"teriak Baekhyun yang belum masuk scene

"Sadap lu Baek!"

Chanyeol POV end

"Jir di sini sepi amat,mana dingin"kemudian Sopir itu merasa ada seseorang di balik semak yang memerhatikan nya namun ia tidak peduli dan memutuskan masuk ke mobil

"Sorry gue lama"tak lama kemudian mobil itu pun kembali di lajukan dan sampailah di tempat tujuan

* * *

><p>Chanyeol pun keluar dengan sangat kece nya dari mobil,merengangkan otot nya kesana kemari kek cacing kepanasan dan<p>

.

.

.

.

DUTTTTT

.

.

.

"WADEPAK!ANJIIR KENTUT LU BAU"teriak seluruh member,Chanyeol cuman nyegir gaje,telepon nya berdering lagu nya juga masih mba Citata Cita

AYO GOYANG DUMANG BIAR HATI SENANG PIKIRAN NYA TENANG GALAU JADI HILANG

AYO GOYANG DUMANG BIAR HATI SENANG PIKIRAN NYA TENANG SEMUA MASALAH JADI HILANGGG

Chanyeol angkat telepon nya dan langsung talking-talking sama Tao agen CIA yang memberi informasi tentang keberadaan Luhan.

"Bentar seinget gue Leon pake Talkie nape lu pake hape?"pouting Luhan

"Ah jaman sekarang udah canggih ge biar kece dikit"

lanjut

"Yeol,wa harap lu denger gue!gue Tao,di sini gue bantu dalam misi loe"

"Ya lah lu gak liat telinga gue kek antena indovision,jadi yang gue cari siapa tadi Luhan?"

"Hooh,dia anak presiden"

"Gue tau,eh itu yang nyulik nya oon ye?dia salah nyulik orang tuh,kudu nya dia nyulik mba Jupe lumayan bisa gue 'itu' dia"Kris lempar sepatu dan tepat kena kepala nya

"Heh ini FF bukan rated M Yeol,yang bener lu!"ucap nya garang

"Gue bakal nyari inpo tentang itu bocah"

"Huuh tar gue hubungin loe lagi,Yeol out"

Setelah berkomunikasi Chanyeol berjalan kembali menuju rumah kosong,ia masuk dan bertemu dengan namja yang sedang duruk api

"Mas maap mas?"namun namja itu tetap tidak merespon akhirnya Chanyeol mendekati namja itu dan menanyakan nya

"Mas maap liat anak ilang ini kagak?"tanya nya mas itu liat foto Luhan yang lagi minum bubble tea lalu merilik sekilas

"Hampura a abdi teu nilangi (maap mas gue gak liat)"Chanyeol merengut gak ngerti tapi dia cuman mangguk dan memasukkan foto Luhan ke dalam saku nya. Namun tiba-tiba namja asing yang di ketahui Xiumin itu mengambil kapak dan langsung menyerang Chanyeol untung saja ia langsung menghindar dengan cepat.

"Jir gue geli liat dia action kayak begitu"potek Chen liat adegan mereka berdua

"Woy berhenti lu!"namun Xiumin tetep maju sambil nyodor kapak nya

"Gue bilang berhenti!"dan satu tembak kan dari ketapel berisi panah karet/? mengenai kepala Xiumin dan ia tewas

Tiba-tiba mobil yang ia kendarai oleh nya di tabrak oleh pengemudi yang tidak kenal,bahkan mungkin kedua agen itu tewas di tempat

"Sial!"Dia pun mencari jalan keluar melalui lompat dari kaca dan 3 namja membawa senjata dan siap menghajar nya. Chanyeol siap menghadang mereka bahkan ia memakai helm demi keselamatan eh

"Bentar Yeol napa musti pake Helm?"tanya Lay natap heran Chanyeol

"Takut sakit ge!"Lay cuman ngangguk dan kembali bawa naskahnya

"Tadi sampai mana?"semua tepuk jidat pelupa Lay kumat lagi!

TBC

hai hai

wakaka heleh tadi nya gue mau publish May I?

tapi tiba-tiba aja dapet ilham sekejap inpo ini FF nista

gue merasa kurang kocak

tapi yah ini kemampuan gue

sorry aja kalau jelek

jangan lupa review

supaya lebih baik lagi

tar malem gue bakal publish May I kok

tenang aja

dan selamat berlibur everyoneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^9


End file.
